sixtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
}| }| }| } }| | name = Vampire | hp = 475 | exp = 305 | ratio = 0.642 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | isboss = no | creatureclass = The Undead | primarytype = Undead Humanoids | secondarytype = Shapeshifters | abilities = Melee (0-150), Life Drain (50-200), Paralysis, Haste, Self-Healing (has no graphic), turns itself into a Bat | maxdmg = 350 | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis, Drunkenness | physicalDmgMod = 65% | holyDmgMod = 125% | deathDmgMod = 0% | fireDmgMod = 110% | energyDmgMod = 100% | iceDmgMod = 100% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 0% | hpDrainDmgMod = 0% | sounds = "BLOOD!"; "Let me kiss your neck"; "I smell warm blood!"; "I call you my bats!, come!". | behavior = Vampires travel relatively fast, this combined with paralysis and haste makes them difficult to run from. Vampires will retarget, it's best to keep the blocker between the vampire and the weaker individuals. Vampires also haste away from you in very low health. But it heals and will attack you again when you have found out where he ran. | notes = You can obtain some Vampire Dust when you use a Blessed Wooden Stake on a slain vampire's fresh corpse. Also fresh vampires summoned by Braindeaths can be staked. | location = Drefia behind the Scorpion mountain, Ghost Ship between Venore and Darashia, some Ankrahmun Tombs, Lich Hell, Serpentine Tower (unreachable), Ghostlands (unreachable). House between Plains of Havoc and Dark Cathedral, Hellgate (since summer update 2008), Edron Vampire cave, Vengoth Castle (and mountains before door). | strategy = A team for a vampire hunt can consist of one knight of about level 30, plus a couple of shooters. More shooters and better skills will make vampires less expensive to hunt, but you probably will not break even until you get a Vampire Shield. The success or failure of a vampire hunt depends on luck. The vampire shield is a great loot item for a relatively easy creature, but you may find yourself trying for weeks to loot one. Everything from these creatures are rare drops, you will be hunting for awhile to get anything from these hard-hitting monsters. If you are attempting to solo a vampire by running it, you need to be ready to heal yourself to cure paralysis. Since you can no longer cure paralysis with potions keep a close eye on your health and mana. It's best to use exura since they paralyze you often. Mages can easily solo them from level 35 and up. Druids can use Hailstorm Rod and Flame Strike, and use Exura when their health goes below 310. Sorcerers could do the same with Wand of Inferno, but more effectivelly, as Vampires are weak to Fire Damage. Keep Exura Gran ready at all times, as a combo can take away most of a Mage's health in one shot.If you are hunting in a tomb, be careful not to run into creatures that might trap you. Knights with 80+ skills can solo vampires relatively easily (with a Barbarian Arena - Scrapper Mode weapon) Paladins can solo them using Exura to heal the paralysis and just running and shooting Bolts combined with exori san, although it is recommended to use a decent shield and Royal Spears or Enchanted Spears. | loot = 0-25 gp, Bowl, Skull, Grave Flower, Katana, Vampire Teeth , Strong Health Potion (semi-rare), Black Pearl (semi-rare), Blood Preservation (semi rare) , Spike Sword (semi-rare), Bronze Amulet (rare), Strange Helmet (rare), Ice Rapier (very rare), Emerald Bangle (very rare), Vampire Shield (very rare). |}}